Candice Jenner (TV Series)
Dr. Candace Jenner was the head researcher at the Center for Disease Control when the outbreak decimated Atlanta. At one point, she was infected and died, but donated her body to her husband, Edwin Jenner, so that he could conduct research and hopefully find a cure. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Center for Disease Control Dr. Jenner worked alongside with her husband Edwin Jenner and the computer-AI Vi at the Center for Disease Control in Atlanta. She was described by her husband as being an exceptional genius and leading mind in their field, to whom his own skills as a scientist could not match. When the outbreak occurred, she was infected and slowly became a walker. She told her husband that she would donate her body to him in an effort to find a cure. She, like Morgan Jones's wife Jenny, died from the fever that came with the infection. Vi documented all the research that was conducted on her. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Wildfire" Edwin was seen in a Bio-safety Level 4 lab working on brain matter samples from Candace in an effort to finding a cure. He accidentally knocked over a vial causing the chemicals to mix. This made the air toxic, somVi informed that the lab needed to be sterilized since the air has been compromised. Once Edwin left the lab, Vi set the lab on fire and burned away all remaining samples of Candace. "TS-19" Edwin brought the group to the control room to explain what he knew and talks about the CDC, how he was the last one and the rest of the doctors and staff were gone. He then showed his findings about the infection and how it changed the brain of those bitten. He showed Candace's MRI scans to the group and explained what he knew about the disease. He revealed that his wife was named Test-Subject 19 and talked about the promise he made to her about finding a cure. He also mentioned that her body reanimated in two hours, one minute, and seven seconds and then a few minutes later, he shot her in the head. Death Killed By *Infection/Zombies (Alive) *Edwin Jenner (Zombified) Candace somehow became infected and was slowly becoming a walker. She told her husband that she would donate her body to him in an effort to find a cure. Once she died, he used her body to gain brain tissue samples to aid in the development of a cure. Two hours after her death, she reanimated and Edwin was forced to shoot her in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Candace has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Edwin Jenner Edwin revealed through actions that he and Candace loved each other very much. Before Candace died, her husband Edwin had promised her that he would go forward in the study the virus and perhaps discover a cure, which is why only he had remained in the Center for Disease Control. Also, Candace had donated herself (including her corpse) as an experimental target (TS-19) after she knows that she was infected. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Wildfire" (Corpse) *"TS-19" (Corpse) Trivia *Candace appears in "TS-19" as an archived MRI footage and in a photograph on Edwin Jenner's desk. However, she, like Private Gaines, actually appears in a deleted scene for the episode of "TS-19". *Candace is one of the only characters whose fate is shown on a tape. Category:Uncredited Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Uncredited Characters Category:Wildfire Category:TS-19 Category:All TV Series Characters